1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air conditioning apparatus and to a method for operating that apparatus. The apparatus is admirably suited for a building which has a sprinkler system, an electrical grid, or both. Briefly, in one embodiment, the apparatus comprises an air handler, a plurality of induction mixing units, air circulating means, means for dehumidifying or for dehumidifying and cooling air circulated through the air handler, heat transfer means for carrying a part of the air conditioning load, cooling means for transferring heat from a heat transfer fluid, and a circulating system which preferably includes a part of the sprinkler system of the building for transferring heat from the heat transfer means to the cooling means. In another embodiment, the apparatus is a regenerator for an aqueous desiccant. In a third embodiment the apparatus is a sprinkler system, and in a fourth comprises compression and absorption refrigeration apparatus, a cogenerator, a dehumidifier, a regenerator for the dehumidifier, a storage tank, air circulating means and means for storing ice.
2. The Prior Art
Air conditioning apparatus for a building which has a sprinkler system, and which comprises an air handler, a plurality of induction mixing units, air circulating means, means for dehumidifying air circulated through the air handler, heat transfer means for carrying a part of the air conditioning load, cooling means for transferring heat from a heat transfer fluid, and a circulating system which includes a part of the sprinkler system of the building for transferring heat from the heat transfer means to the cooling means is suggested in "Westenhofer and Meckler", U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,667, 1981 (see, also, "Meckler", U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,740, 1977 and "Meckler (2)", U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,525, 1975). Such apparatus has been installed by The Social Security Administration in its Metro West Facility, Baltimore, Md., and in the Monroe County Court House, Stroudsburg, Pa. (see Specifying Engineer, January, 1986).
A variable air volume induction mixing unit in which a flow of primary, conditioned air through venturi nozzles induces a flow of room air to temper, or plenum air to reheat, the primary, conditioned air is suggested in "Meckler (3)", U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,071, 1975.
The use of a cogenerator to produce both shaft work and heat has been suggested, for example by "McGrath", U.S. Pat. No. 2,242,588, 1941; "Miller", U.S. Pat. No. 2,284,914, 1942; "Meckler(4)", U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,679, 1966; "Meckler (5)", U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,530, 1968; and "Meckler (6)", U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,955, 1981.
Both Meckler (4) and Meckler (5) disclose apparatus which includes an internal combustion engine operatively connected to drive the compressor of compression refrigeration apparatus and means for conducting heat from the engine to regenerate a chemical desiccant.
McGrath discloses a "heating system" which includes two compressors, both driven by an internal combustion engine for pumping heat in two stages from ambient air to a building. The internal combustion engine also drives an electric generator and furnishes heat to the refrigerant of the heat pump. Heat is transferred to the refrigerant both from the exhaust gases of the internal combustion engine and from the cooling jacket thereof.
Miller discloses apparatus wherein the shaft of an internal combustion engine drives both an electric generator and the compressor of compression refrigeration apparatus. The apparatus also includes means for transferring exhaust heat from the internal combustion engine to the desiccant of a regenerator of a chemical dehumidifier to provide heat necessary for regeneration of the desiccant.
Meckler (6) discloses apparatus including an electric generator driven by an internal combustion engine and operation of the engine to supplement a solar collector, as required, to provide heat for the regeneration of a chemical desiccant; the electricity generated when the engine is operated provides energy for pumps, blowers and the like of an air conditioning system.
Apparatus which heats a house by pumping heat from low temperature water and produces ice for subsequent cooling is disclosed by "Schutt", U.S. Pat. No. 1,969,187, 1934.
Air conditioning apparatus in which a humidistat controls a humidified air valve is disclosed in British patent No. 1,077,372, 1967, "Ozonair".